Misi Terhabisi
by Aimore
Summary: Saking sepinya orderan, Akatsuki yang merupakan geng terbadaz di seantero dunia ninja mencari beragam misi dari yang possible sampai impossible. Dan malam jumat kliwon nanti mereka bakal beraksi dengan misi yang sangat mendebarkan dan mencekam./ "Kakashi mau nikah?"/Berhasil gak nih misi mereka?/akatsuki members no gajebo/RnR please


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Humor gajebo garing kriuk krenyes, typo, abal2, bahasa ga baku, sakarepe author**

**Semoga terhibur aja deh..**

* * *

Seonggok manusia berparas tampan tampak tengah menyangga kepala. Sepertinya cowok tampan tapi keriputan itu sedang galau.

"Woiii put.. Lagi ngapain lo?"

Berdirilah sesosok manusia setengah hiu setelah menggebrak meja sang do'i. Tampangnya yang _innocent_ membuat Itachi makin galau. Siluman hiu itu udah ngagetin dan ganggu acara bergalau rianya sampai kepala Itachi kejedot meja. Tangannya yang buat menyangga terpeleset?

"Apaan sih lo yu... Gue lagi galau tau." Bentaknya kesal sampai-sampai _sharingan_nya keluar.

"Hehe... Kalem bro. Gue cuma mau ngasih tahu nih,"

"Apaan?"

Manusia hiu bernama Kisame itu membuka mulutnya lebar. Niatnya mau pamer gigi-gigi runcingnya yang menurutnya seksi itu, eh malah kemasukan lalat. Rasain lo! Alih-alih marah, hiu berjalan ini justru mengecap. Icip-icip lalat eh?

"He.. Lo katanya mau bagi tau?" Itachi menampol kepala siluman hiu itu dengan sandal jepit swelonya.

"Eh, iya. Lo tahu, istri gue surti udah melahirkan... fufufu." Ucapnya sumringah sambil mengelus-ngelus aquarium mini yang gak tahu sejak kapan dibawanya.

Itachi menaikkan alis. "Bahh.. Apaan tu. Kirain berita penting apa. Udah ah, pergi aja gih sana. Lo bikin gue tambah gerah. Shushuhhhhhh..."

Kakang hiu manyun sampai 5 cm. Percaya deh.. Pada 5 centi di depan mulut.#5cm# Ada yang paham? Lupakan.

**Pooooooooooofffffffffffffff**

Kepulan asap putih sontak memenuhi ruangan yang diketahui sebagai kamar kang mas Itachi dan om Kisame. Keduanya terbatuk-batuk sampai berdarah lalu mati. Dan ceritanya berakhir. Gak ding. Muncullah 8 makhluk dengan spesies variatif dari balik asap tadi.

"Woy.. Lo pade kalau mau datang gak usah rombongan kaleee... Gue batuk nih." Seru kang mas Itachi. Dia gak jadi mati ternyata. Bagaimana dengan Kisame?

"Tahu lo pade. Badan gue jadi sangit nih." Nah, si om hiu aka Kisame juga masih hidup toh.

"Eh lo bisa sopan kagak sama ketua? Kita juga gak bakal ke sini kalau gak ada misi penting."

Ketujuh makhluk lainnya yang datang tiba-tiba dengan mantra simsalabim hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kata ketua.

"Misi apa ketua? Jangan bilang buat nyariin _pierching-pierching_ bekas buat lo." Ucap kang mas Uchiha Itachi dengan sinis. Apa orang Uchiha gak pada punya tata krama yak? Ehem, sori bro.. Gak maksud.

"Hush... Konan. Lo aja yang jelasin deh! Gue males."

Konan, cewek berambut biru yang sukanya pake jepitan kertas dan gak pernah ganti. Th_e only woman_ di gua pertapan 10 makhluk gak jelas itu memajukan langkahnya dengan gaya layaknya paskibraka hingga di depan ketua aka Pein yang mukanya makin gak jelas gegara koleksi pierchingnya semua ditempel di muka. Huah. Capeknya baca dalam satu tarikan napas. Oke, kita lanjut. Konan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat, niatnya sih mau hormat, tahunya malah kelihatan kayak pose kemayu.

"Khem..khem... Jadi gini. Di Konoha bakal ada perayaan besar-besaran. Emangnya ada apaan? Oke, gue tahu lo pada pasti bakal tanya gitu kan? Gue jawab langsung nih ye. Jadi, si Kakashi yang notabennya selama berpuluhan tahun itu dikutuk jadi jomblo, akhirnya bentar lagi mau kawin."

"Oh..."

Konan masih berusaha menjelaskan dengan antusias. "Gak Cuma itu, Kakasih bakal kawin sama cewek seumuran gue. Gila gak?"

Lagi-lagi ketujuh makhluk, minus Itachi, Kisame dan Konan hanya ber'oh' ria sambil manggut-manggut gak jelas. Konan yang ngerasa gagal menarik antusiasme para makhluk itu pun akhirnya pundung dan nyoker-nyoker tanah yang menjadi lantai hunian mereka.

"Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa ya yang mau nikah sama ninja mesum kayak dia? Cewek muda lagi.." Pein berpose mikir. Dalam hati semua member Akatsuki '_kaya sendirinya gak mesum aja'._

"Terus apa hubungannya sama misi penting kita, ketua?" Tanya Itachi penasaran. Keknya Cuma dia yang peka kalo dari tadi omongan ini belum nyampe poinnya.

Denger Itachi yang penasaran membuat Konan langsung semangat berdiri. "Itu dia! Lo tau sendiri kan kalau persediaan makanan kita sudah menipis. Lagian si bendahara medit cadaran itu juga gak mau ngasih gue jatah uang belanja. Sebagai ibu gua tangga yang perhatian, gue gak mau kalo kita harus nglanjut puasa lagi sampe beberapa hari."

Semua makhluk mendengarkan petuah ibu gua dengan saksama. Yang Konan bilang emang benar. Sudah hampir sebulan mereka mengalami krisis gegara sepi orderan. Maklum lah, zaman sekarang orang-orang lebih memilih order ninja online daripada susah-susah nyari tempat persembunyian mereka yang berada di belahan dunia lain. Padahal kalo dibandingin yang lain, geng mereka itu paling tersangat amat badasz dan gaada yang bisa nyaingin. Tapi ya... Gini deh.

"Nah.. Inilah misi kita.. Rencananya Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori dan Zetsu bakal nyamar dan dateng ke acara itu. Terus mereka sikat abis deh makanan di sana. Lo Itachi, Pein, sama Kisame jagain kalau-kalau mereka ketahuan. Sementara Deidara ntar _stay_ ngawasin dari atas." ucapnya sambil telunjuk mengarah ke atap gua. Semua makhluk di sana otomatis mengikuti arah telunjuknya.

"Ish! Gimana? Brilliant kan ide gue ini?" Ujar Konan bangga, dagunya dinaikin dikit.

"Hey hey.. Itu ide gue kali un. Lo ngaku-ngaku aja un." Kata Deidara gak terima. Itu loh. Ninja yang selalu diragukan kejantanannya. Secara dia itu rambutnya panjang kaya cewek. Suka deket-deket Sasori lagi. Si manusia berambut merah yang tak kalah kece dari Itachi. Tapi masalahnya Sasori tu agak hmm.. Bantet. Eittss.. Santai bro. Deidara mau protes lagi karena omongannya gak ada yang nanggepin kalau saja tidak diberi tatapan cinta dari Sasori. Padahal itu mah _deathglare_. Tapi kok jadinya tatapan cinta? Nah itu mungkin karena Deidara naksir sama Sasori. Satu kesimpulan. Deidara penyuka sesama jenis? Iuuuuuuuhhhh... Kaget gue. Biasa aja dong!

"Eh? Terus lo sendiri kebagian apaan dong?!" Om Kisame lumayan pintar juga. Agaknya dia sadar kalau Konan gak masuk dalam pengerjaan misi. Konan menyeringai. "gue bakal bantuin kalian dengan do'a.. Khukhukhu."

Semua member mengangguk-angguk lalu menggeleng. Mengangguk lagi terus menggeleng sampai lehernya pegal sendiri. Gue aja yang bayangin pegel.

"Heeee... Enak banget lo. Kita harus perang sementara lo enak-enakan do'a aja." Bantah Kakuzu setelah tersadar dari keoonannya. Semua member ngangguk lagi. Mereka kompak banget deh. Tapi, apa mereka bisu ya? Kok dari tadi ngangguk sama nggeleng aja?

"Heh.. Berdoa tuh susah tahu. Harus tenang dan khidmat. Ya kan Hidan?" Tanya Konan sama mbah dukun yang daritadi komat-kamit gak jelas.

"Betul, karena dewa Jashin suka sama orang yang bloboh dan khidmat buat do'a, gak pelit kaya seseorang."

Kakuzu melotot. Mata ijonya tambah ijo tahu. "Siapa yang lo maksud he?"

Mbah dukun pura-pura gak denger. Malah siul-siul gaje.

"Orang pelit di sini ya cuma Kakuzu-senpai dong." Teriak makhluk autis aka Tobi dengan polosnya. Gak tau aja dia kalau si Kakuzu tanduknya udah keluar.

"Terus kapan misinya dijalanin?" Itachi memandang satu persatu kawannya.

"Malam jum'at kliwon." Suara mbah dukun ini membuat bulu kuduk ke 9 makhluk itu merinding. Didukung dengan tampilan wajahnya, tambah pas deh julukan dukun buatnya.

Hidan, dijuluki sebagai mbah dukun karena rambutnya yang ubanan dan suka melakukan ritual yang katanya buat persembahan dewa jashin. Tuyul mana tu? Eh, eh kok gitu sih? Ups! sori bro, malah nyanyi.

"Khem.. Karena semua anggota udah pada ngerti, sekarang bubar. Besok malam kita laksanakan misi kita. Makanya untuk mengantisipasi...(blablabla)."

"Siap ketua." Jawab semua anggota kompak. Mereka langsung ngeloyor ke kamar masing-masing. Pein sebagai ketua terheran-heran. Dia aja belum selesai ngomong. Masa mereka udah pada pergi? Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak ketuanya. Turut berduka cita mungkin. Masih punya sisi baik juga dia.

"Ah, kok minyaknya gak ilang-ilang sih?!" Itachi terus aja ngelapin telapak tangannya pada pundak Pein.

"Apa?! Jadi dari tadi lo ngusapin minyak tu sama jubah gue? Lo kira ini lap?" Pein marah-marah. Harapan yang tadinya ia pikirkan kalau Itachi peduli padanya lenyap sudah. Minyak darimana juga tu?

"Hehe. Gue harus pergi ketua." Itachi ngeloyor aja ninggalin Pein. Eh, mau ke mana kangmas? Bukanya kamarnya di sini ye? siluman hiu itu juga kemana lagi?

Selepas kepergian semua member Pein pundung sambil nungging. Ceritanya lagi nangisin nasibnya yang gak dihormatin sebagai ketua. Harga dirinya terinjak-injak oy. Hiks hiks. Sabar, nak. #pukpukpuk

.

Jengjengjeng... Bagaimanakah misi Akatsuki nantinya? Apakah berhasil?

.

Malam jum'at kliwon. Akatsuki bersiap menjalankan misinya. Semua anggota sedang membentuk lingkaran dengan lilin menyala di tengahnya. Hidan komat-kamit memimpin do'a demi kelancaran misi malam ini.

"Yoshhh... Misi dimulai!." Sang leader memberi aba-aba. Sasori memandang Deidara, lalu mengangguk. Sasori dan Deidara memandang Kakuzu lalu mengangguk lagi, kemudian mereka bertiga memandang Tobi bersamaan.

"Loh, kenapa senpai pada mandangin Tobi?" Heran makhluk autis bertopeng lolipop rasa jeruk dengan tampang watados (dari topengnya aja udah keliatan tampang begonya). Kesembilan makhluk di sana menggeram kesal.

"Oh kita lagi pemanasan buat olahraga ya? Tobi ikut deh."

"Tobinasalah kau.. un... Ayo laksanain misi o'on!." Bentak Deidara sampai dari mulutnya keluar tanah liat berbentuk ular. Para saksi mata bergidik. Ularnya semakin banyak keluar dari mulut Deidara lantaran Deidara terus aja komat-kamit ngerutuk Tobi. Dan...

"Katsu"

**Duarrr**

Nginggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggnosignalngingggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Gua yang dihuni 10 makhluk itu runtuh sudah. Semua korban diduga tewas dalam kejadian. Gak ding.

Sesosok makhluk astral bangkit dari mati surinya. "Wahhhhhhhhhhh.. Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah gue.. hwaaaaaaaaaaa... istriistrikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...dimana kalian...hiks...maafkanlah kakanda. Kakanda tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian dari maut hweaa..." Makhluk kek keturunan arab itu meraung nggak jelas. Menangisi rumah-alias-gua tempat bersemayamnya yang hancur. Sebenarnya dia menangisi istri aka uang yang ada di tempat itu. Padahal dia udah susah payah ngumpulin istri-istrinya sampe pakai jalan sesat.

"Apaan sih lo. Berisik tau." Itachi ngedumel gegara suara Kakuzu yang boombayah yayaya bombayah #eh.

_A moment later_

_Several minutes later_

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa kulit mulus gue,, rambut indah gue... Kenapa bisa begini?" Itachi mencak-mencak melihat kulitnya yang gosong dan rambut indahnya yang kusut dan kebrongos.

"Berisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk!" Teriak Deidara sampai 7 teman sejenisnya bangkit berdiri. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm..."

Teriak semua makhluk di sana dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti manusia. #namanyajugamakhlukastral#plak#

.

Konan tersenyum setan menyaksikan penderitaan 9 makhluk yang makin tak jelas wujudnya itu. Dengan seenak udel Konan menyuruh semua cowok itu nggarap rumah tanpa menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Katanya sih biar para Akatsuki sehat jasmani #rohaninya gak#plak

Hidan lagi nebangin pohon besar-besar buat diambil kayunya. Soalnya dia yang punya kapak. Eh, tau-tau Zetsu ikut ketebang. Tapi dia malah ngebuang Zetsu biar kejahatannya gak diketahui. Terus yang motongin batangnya si Kisame pake samehada. Deidara manjat pohon kelapa buat ngambil blarak dan kelapa kaya beruk. Pein dan Kakuzu ngangkutin kayu yang udah dipotong Kisame. Dan Itachi sama Sasori yang nyusun kayu buat jadiin rumah aka gubuk. Berlangsunglah acara bangun rumah Akatsuki.

Setelah melewati masa penjajahan nama baik ninja kelas S, Akatsuki pundung di pojokan gubuk yang udah dibuat tadi. SasodeiitakisakakuhidaPein galau mikirin masa depannya. Sasori mikir kalau nenek Chiyo lihat dia gosong gini ntar dia gak dikenal lagi (?). Deidara mikirin tanah liatnya yang abis buat ledakin tadi karena tanah liat Deidara tu barang impor. Sayang kan, uangnya? belum lagi uang itu dari ngutang Kakuzu. Pasti kakek arab itu nagihnya bakal 10 kali lipat. Itachi mikir gimana kalau ntar gak ada yang mau nikah dengannya gara-gara ketampanannya berkurang. #guemaukokkangmas# Kisame berpose seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Dia mikirin ikan belahan jiwanya yang menjadi korban ledakan. Kakuzu tetep aja mikiran istri-istrinya. #suamisayangistri# Hidan galau karena kapaknya nyangkut di pohon tadi. Dan kagak bisa dicabut. Sedangkan Pein galau karena ngliat Konan bermesraan sama Tobi. Konan sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati kelapa muda yang dipetik Deidara tanpa menghiraukan kedelapan makhluk yang galau di belakangnya. Tobi malah nyikat telapak kaki Konan yang gosong pake sabut kelapa.

Di tengah kegalauannya Pein tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dia menempong jidatnya, "woyy... Kita kan harusnya jalanin misi." Teriaknya menggelegar. Seketika bumi bergetar #gak ding.

"Trus gimana ni ketua, apa pestanya Kakashi belum bubar?" Tanya Sasori sok bijak. Pein menggendikkan bahu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong gue kok gak lihat Zetsu ya? Kemana dia?" Konan mandang satu-persatu temennya. Tapi gak ada keberadaan tumbuhan satu itu. Hidan tertawa setan, "hohohoho... Tadi pas gue lagi nebang pohon gak sengaja gue nebang Zetsu."

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Semuanya syok.

"Kenapa lo gak ngajak gue buat ikut nebang dia mbah?" Protes Kisame. Anggota lain ikut ngangguk. Alamak, kirain syok karena kasihan, gak taunya pengen bunuh tuh makhluk juga. Kisame sebel sama Zetsu yang suka diam-diam nyolong ikannya untuk santapan sehari-harinya. Padahal kan Zetsu temannya. Kok gakada yang sedih sih kalau Zetsu mati. Zetsu yang sebenarnya belum mati sedih melihat teman-temannya gak ada yang sedih kalo dia mati. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan bertapa di puncak merapi. #hebatsampaimerapiprokprokprokprokprokprokprok.

Jadi misi mulia Akatsuki gatot alias gagal total. Yang ada malah kesialan. Bukan keberuntungan seperti yang Akatsuki bayangkan.

* * *

Omake~

Zetsu yang mau bertapa di puncak merapi tiba-tiba dihadang sama Mbah Marjan yang bawa clurit. Itu arwahnya Mbah Marjan. Zetsu langsung ngacir, takut dimutilasi lagi pake cluritnya Mbah Mari. Dia trauma sama benda-benda tajam oy. Pas Zetsu lagi lari kebetulan lagi ada syuting film Damarwulan di kaki gunung merapi. Alhasil adanya penampakan _venus flytrap_ membuat para kru dan artis di sana bertanya-tanya. Dan kemudian muncullah berita penemuan spesies _venus flytrap_ yang bisa berlari di berita nasional indonesia.

Beneran selesai, wkwk

* * *

Speechless, gatau aku bikin apaan haha. Gegara WB udah kronis dan gabisa nyiptain suasana yg romantis jadi gini. Aku tau ko ini garingnya ngungkuli krupuk usek yg kalo didulit sambel jadi enake por #plak. Maapkeun humorku yang garing kaya krupuk (ulang lagi)#plak wkwk Hope you enjoy it...


End file.
